


Remain Silent

by hktk



Category: Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want those feelings to go away. He enjoyed them, really, even though they were foreign and strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Vomit warning tho briefly mentioned

Several months had passed since Yu had unwittingly offered a troubled redhead to live at the Dojima residence. Though his uncle had been perturbed at the notion, especially so suddenly, when Yu explained that Sho had literally nowhere else to go, the detective, a rather big softie at heart, allowed it.

Although Sho had been unnaturally and uncharacteristically quiet and shy with the others when they first met, specifically around Nanako, now, he had pleasantly warmed up—Nanako, too. He had often heard Yu mention about how they really were alike, though it wasn’t until Nanako explained that her mother no longer lived with them—and Minazuki later explained it in full detail—that he understood. He stayed up all night that night in tears.

Minazuki, too, had warmed up a great deal to the gang. He really enjoyed speaking with Yukiko and found her enchanting; perhaps, he thought, it was that Sho’s and her humors were similar that he felt so drawn to her. Sho later commented on how stupid that seemed—attraction to women; Minazuki always felt the heat on their cheeks whenever Yu was mentioned in any conversation, the blood boiling and the need to destroy something _right then_ or else something worse would happen.

Minazuki remained silent, in those times.

Minazuki, also, remained silent the first time Yu took Sho’s head in both of his hands and kissed them— _no_ , kissed Sho, those few months back. He held his tongue for days, until Sho could no longer take the silence. At the time, he didn’t realize it, but he was thankful for Sho being so thickheaded and not understanding the silence.

Yu didn’t live in Inaba, but rather back in Tokyo where he attended university, which made Sho and his growing relationship hard to cultivate. Sho, needy and clingy, threatened to move in with Yu, but Yu was firm in his absolve—the city was not a place for a boy like Sho. Minazuki regretfully agreed and held their body back from chasing the train every time the other man left.

Sometimes, he caught his legs tingling and itching, wishing to chase after the train of his own accord, but he pushed those thoughts and urges from his mind as quickly as they had entered. Sometimes, when Sho slept, he caught himself keeping the body awake as his mind drifted in and out, pictures of Yu fading about. He destroyed those, too.

Today marked the day that summer vacation started for Yu, and also the day that he would be returning to Inaba to stay. Though, with Sho so eloquently shouting it out upon dressing, Minazuki would be stupid to think otherwise.

“He’s coming! He’s coming today!”

– _Yes_ , Minazuki responded, withdrawn, tired, _I know. How could I forget?_

Sho didn’t reply, favoring running down the stairs and slipping on his shoes without so much as a “good morning” to Nanako. She did notice him leaving, and called out to him, to which Minazuki forced a curt wave to her.

Crisp and warm air surrounded them as Sho stepped out of the house, stifling any words that Minazuki would try to get in.  _Be careful_ ,  _look both ways before crossing_ , and other assorted cautions were drowned out by the sounds that Sho made—indistinguishable to anyone else but Minazuki, who read it as him being too excited to actually form words—as he made his way to the station.

The clock read  _10:03_ as they arrived at their destination. Minazuki forced Sho to sit down, to which he grumbled at having to be contained.

– _We’re early_ , Minazuki noted, still tired. _His train doesn’t arrive until noon._

“That’s fine!” shouted Sho, crossing his arms indignantly over his chest and leaning back, one leg resting on the knee of the other. “I’ll wait right here!”

– _Nanako didn’t even come yet, and you haven’t eaten breakfast._

Sho raised his voice, shifting in his spot once again to place his hands on his knees and lean forward. “That’s fine, I said! Christ. He’ll just buy me lunch when he gets here.”

Minazuki didn’t say anything for a long time, until finally: _As a date?_

Sho moved again, aiming to stand, but Minazuki kept them seated; Sho settled on crossing his ankles and leaning against the armrest of the bench. “Yeah,” he muttered, unusually quiet. “A fuckin’ date.” His lips turned upward. “That’d be … heh.”

Minazuki remained silent. He didn’t know why Sho going on a date irked him so much. He didn’t know how he felt about this situation, this entire relationship, even. He didn’t know, he didn’t know. He hated it.

Sho moved about the entire two hours he had to sit still, taking up the whole bench at times. He ignored people’s stares and they eventually ignored him, as well. About fifteen to noon, Nanako and Dojima arrived, and at one minute passed twelve, the train pulled up.

Minazuki did not relinquish his control over the body. He couldn’t, just yet. Rather, in a sudden urge that he couldn’t push away, he took over, fighting the angry, excited Sho and winning. When Yu stepped off the train and onto the platform and smiled one of his angelic smiles, Minazuki’s breath hitched, he realized he was staring when Nanako and Dojima hurried forward to meet him, and stopped to look around.

People all around them were reuniting with loved ones and family members alike, and something deep in the pit of his stomach churned messily, furiously. A hand flew up to his mouth when he looked back at Yu a second time, and it took all his might to hold back the impending acid that had risen in his throat as he looked away once more.

Startled as something warm graced his shoulder, the acid nearly broke the gates of his teeth before receding again.

“Hey,” Yu worried, tilting his head as Nanako and Dojima looked on, “you alright?”

His voice was soft, and gentle, and directed towards him. Minazuki wasn’t entirely sure Yu was aware that it wasn’t _Sho_ , that it was him. But that didn’t matter. Yu rarely spoke with him, and when they did, it concerned Sho; but now, not now, definitely not now, where it was all him, and although Minazuki had been up close with Yu a dozen or so times when Sho had slept with him, when Sho had touched him, this was different.

Minazuki lowered his hand, and he hesitated in smiling.

For just awhile, Minazuki could pretend—

“Sho?”

The illusion shattered. Minazuki’s consciousness blinked out like a switch, giving Sho back control.

“Asshole!” was the first word to escape Sho’s mouth, and he made a disgusted face at the acidic taste on his tongue, before he realized that Yu was here now, and all disgust faded as he punched Yu—hard—in the shoulder. Yu waved a hand, and they conversed, and Dojima took Yu’s belongings home, and Yu and Sho went out to lunch.

Minazuki remained silent.

 

***

One week into the vacation, Minazuki realized a few things while Sho slept.

One: He was certain this feeling, this knot, these “butterflies”, in his stomach whenever he spoke with Yu would not go away no matter how much he tried to force it away. It could possibly jeopardize Sho’s well-being if he could not remove these feelings.

Two: He didn’t want those feelings to go away. He enjoyed them, really, even though they were foreign and strange. He had had an inkling of how Sho felt when he spoke to and kissed and held hands with Yu, but he had never experienced them full force.

Three: He loved Yu. It was a different, vastly different, bond than what he felt with Sho—that would always be one of undying love that was unique to any names these humans have labeled love as. This—What he felt—These feelings for Yu—It was romantic love. He squirmed with the idea that he was in love, and he tried to stamp the feelings out, but every time he just _thought_ of Yu—every time—he—

Four, abruptly: Yu’s back pressed against his chest, rising and falling in a rhythmic, slow manner. Minazuki froze up. Sho was the smaller one—though, Minazuki supposed that did not matter if the smaller one was more rambunctious and demanding than the submissive taller. He thought that this was better than Yu’s breath against his neck.

He shivered at that idea, and Yu stirred. Minazuki froze again. Yu didn’t move.

A nagging feeling at the back of his mind pushed him closer to the other man. Senses no longer shielded or constrained now that he was fully in control, this was his time.

Minazuki tightened the grip he had on Narukami, and his lips inched closer and closer to the lower part of his neck. Eyes squeezed shut, and he tangled his legs with Yu’s own. His hot breath got trapped in the small space between them and choked him, though he didn’t mind.

It’s not like he would ever get a chance like this again. It was rare for Sho to sleep through movements of the body like this. He could wake up any second and throw a fit at Minazuki for doing this, if he even noticed what he was doing.

Yu stirred again, yet Minazuki didn’t stop moving closer; his lips pressed gently to the soft skin of Yu’s back that stuck out of the collar of his shirt. Minazuki breathed in his scent, too preoccupied to think of what it reminded him of. Hands balled into fists, taking cloth with them and refusing to let go even as he sat up slowly, careful as to not wake Yu.

Moonlight cascaded in through the window, bathing Yu as if he really were an angel. His features seemed to glow, and Minazuki was reminded of all the times that Yu helped him, or Sho, and all the times that Yu had kissed Sho, not him, and how desperately—

Yu turned over onto his back, raising one hand rub at his squinted eyes in the dim light.

“Sho?”

“No,” he said in response in his usual calm manner, and he hurried to his feet, nearly tripping of Yu in the process, hurried out of the room, and hurried to the toilet. Just a few seconds later and the vomit, mixed sourly with stomach acid, would have coated the floor. The darkness enveloped him as he gripped at the tiled floor, knuckles white. He couldn’t ruin this relationship; Sho was so excited all the time, and for the first time, Minazuki could tell, Sho was happy—truly, genuinely happy.

Yu arrived in the doorway, silhouette peering at him, softly calling, “Minazuki?”

Minazuki remained silent.

 


End file.
